All for naught
by Snowy Day
Summary: Never had he felt fear like this, he was afraid not for himself but for her. (GSR) Character-death


Everyday I stare into the mirror  
  
If the mirror is my reflection  
  
I do not care for it  
  
But what can I do  
  
Sara jumped out of the Tahoe. Grinning from ear to ear, for she was able to work with Grissom today.  
  
Grissom on the other hand did not look pleased. He had been trying to stay away from Sara as of late. She was dangerous; and he did not like taking risks.  
  
They started for their crime scene.  
  
Its hard I say Its hard  
  
To be your own worst enemy  
  
Tried to not look into the mirror but somehow I am drawn  
  
Grissom sent Sara to work the perimeter. 'Figures' she sighed to herself. Walking slowly around the house, she began to focus on the crime and not what was around her. This was hazardous, for she did not hear the footsteps coming up behind her until it was too late.  
  
"Turn around and face me. Don't make to many sharp moves. If you scream I will shoot." Sara heard the voice from directly behind her. It was deep and masculine; this was a man to fear.  
  
Slowly turning around she came face to face with the barrel of a gun.  
  
I have stepped up.  
  
I have stepped down.  
  
Overcoming obstacles seems to be my goal  
  
People say I've got it easy  
  
Truthfully I know I do  
  
Sara was not one to be frightened easily. Now, she was terrified. The man had come back to the scene thinking the police had left. She slowly looked up to see the mans eyes. Sara was not going down without a fight.  
  
When Sara looked beyond the mans eyes she saw Grissom's worried gaze fixed on her and the intruder. In his hands was his police issued gun. He looked positively petrified.  
  
Suddenly the man spun around grabbing Sara's arm as he went. Now Sara was in front and looking right into the barrel of Grissom's gun, the feel of the killer's gun right into her back.  
  
It's just hard, hard I say  
  
Too be your own worst enemy  
  
Every night I lay in my bed  
  
To afraid to fall asleep for the nightmares may consume me  
  
It's hard I say it's hard  
  
Grissom found himself at a loss. He did not want to shoot Sara; nor did he want anything to happen to her. Grissom for the first time ever found himself frightened to the very bone.  
  
Suddenly the man for no reason at all pulled the trigger. A shot rang out. The intruder ran, ran for his freedom.  
  
Grissom's heart pounding in his ears, he too ran, ran to Sara.  
  
Turning up the music  
  
Doesn't always help  
  
It started around six months ago  
  
Got up  
  
Looked into the mirror  
  
Where as I was stunned to say the least  
  
Sara, felt the pain in her back. She could not believe that she had just been shot. The last way she expected to die. 'Grissom. . .'  
  
She would never be able to tell him. . . not that it hadn't been completely obvious, that she loved him. Loved him like no other.  
  
Suddenly she felt him there. Holding her, talking to her.  
  
"Sara, please I am begging you stay with me, please." He whispered.  
  
"Grissom, I . . . love you" She coughed loudly, in fact it was more of a hack.  
  
"Sara, listen you can't die, you are way to stubborn I just. . .wish. . ." He felt one tear, slide down his cheek as Sara raised her finger limply to his lips.  
  
Then it dropped as if it were in slow motion. The only sound heard was a mans voice calling to her "Wait, please I love you too! Wait. . ."  
  
Everyday since then  
  
I have been away  
  
Sure you may see me  
  
But I am on an ocean  
  
The waves take me away  
  
To return to places I have long forgotten  
  
The next day, the CSI building was in mourning, flowers were sitting outside. Cards and gifts were sent. People were crying. One person amongst the wreck was missing.  
  
He could be found in the park, sitting silently staring into the distance. Silently kicking himself over and over again. He had lost his chance.  
  
"Better to have loved and to have lost than to have never loved at all. . ." For once a quote didn't help his problem. Kicking at the dirt, he sighed greatly. He had never felt at such a loss. "It was all for naught. . ."  
  
Getting up Grissom took one last look into the distance and set off, away, away from the painful memories of the past, away from the heartbreak of tomorrow. He set off to start over.  
  
But one thing was for certain, he would never love again. . .  
  
Sure you talk to me I talk back  
  
I am but a shell  
  
Living a life inside one room  
  
Its hard I say, Its hard  
  
Someday can't someone realize my dreams  
  
Realize I am not myself  
  
For my reflection is no longer there 


End file.
